


The Little Gemini

by FearCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, EriSol - Freeform, M/M, SolEri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big fight with Eridan, Sollux is left with a problem that he can't get rid of on his own. Days after the fight, Eridan comes by Sollux's hive to see what had happened after leaving him, knocked out on his floor after winning the fight. He sees a little bundle of a surprise in place of Sollux, and it actually a little worried about how this happened, and if there is a way to get Sollux back to normal. As time passes, Eridan starts to wonder if he would rather have this Sollux, or his old Sollux back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Over and over again, that’s all that ever happens. Eridan had just asked Sollux over Trollian to be his matesprit, or kismesis, whatever suited the Gemini, and he just kept saying no, that he had a huge problem of his own for the past few days. The prince had even volunteered to go over and help Sollux with whatever problem he might be talking about, but he said that nobody, not even his best friend Karkat, was allowed to come over until he fixed it.

Sighing, Eridan pushed his glasses up his nose because they had been slipping off. He hadn’t seen Sollux since the fight, and he left right after, not even looking back to the damage he had done. The memory came flooding back to him and what happened, and he growled under his breath.

~~~~~

_He was winning, that stupid mustard blooded douche was winning and you didn’t like it one bit. You’re a seadweller and this… this mongrel is just using you as his own personal punching bag! Growling to him, he was on the other side of the room and looked beat up. His glasses were askew on his face, his nose bleeding and there were bite marks and scratches all over him, along with a few bruises. You do have to admit he looks a little more attractive like that, but you don’t let it cloud your thinkpan as you shakily aim your wand at him. “This is for the fuckin’ shit you’we caused me, low-wuhblood.” You spit out at him muttering a few words under your breath, which you swear you messed up a few of them, eh, like it mattered in the end, he would be knocked out for days after this. You whip the wand in your hand as a white flash engulfs him and the Gemini screeches, literally screeches. Your purple fins swivel down from the distraught noise as you leave, not even caring about the screaming mass on the floor._

~~~~~

Rolling his yellow eyes, Eridan thought about paying the pathetic Gemini a visit. So, gathering his cape and flipping on his scarf, he walked out his hive door, walking on the sand before finding a boat, pushing it into the water, and rowing it to the shore where he beached it. Now for the long trek to Sollux’s hive.

By the time he finally reaches the ridiculously tall hivesystem Sollux calls home, Eridan grunts under his breath at the hour walk he just took, and was glad he took a small five minute break on a bench not that far from where he was standing. Sighing, Eridan enters the door and walks into the lobby. There was this lowblooded troll quirking a brow at him, no highbloods even visited the place, so it was quite odd when the seadweller had barged in. He had remembered the number to Sollux’s room when he came in here a few days ago, of course, it was 222. Not wanting to climb all those stairs, he took the elevator.

A soft ding sounded and Eridan stepped out of the elevator, walking down the hallway to the door with the numbers 222 on it, half blue and half red. There was also something he didn’t notice before, but a few little yellow drawings were made on the door. It must be from the younger trolls with their lusi not caring about where they are. Knocking softly on the door, Eridan calls out to the other dual-themed troll. “Sol?” Not receiving an answer, he jiggles the doorknob, finding it open. Stupid pissblood, he just leaves his door open like that? How stupid.

Eridan walks into the small block, shutting the door softly behind him in case that Sollux didn’t hear his soft call from the other side of the door. Looking around, he doesn’t even see the other, but he knows that he is somewhere in this hive. A bunch of pizza boxes and wires and game grubs scattered the floor, along with some honey off in the corner with the mainframes. What a sloppy troll.

Rolling his violet-tinted grey eyes from behind his hipster glasses, he catches a little movement under a yellow and black plaid blanket on the yellow blood’s couch. Was that Sollux? Probably, that or that was one huge squeakbeast. Walking closer up to the small mound in the blankets, whatever is under there shifts and mumbles something, that familiar lisp being uttered. Yep, that is definitely Sollux under there, but, why was the lump so small? Something wasn’t adding up. With a quick flick of his wrist, the seadwelling royal blood grabbed the blanket and tugged it off the napping boy on the couch.

What was in front of the seadweller was utterly the last thing he thought it would be. He wasn’t wrong about it being Sollux, no, it was the state he was in. Apparently those words he messed up did affect him. The Gemini looked like he was only two sweeps old! He even held some of the chubbiness that younger trolls have, though it wasn’t much because hey, this is Sollux we’re talking about, he is naturally very thin and lanky, but the small about of grub fat on him made him look even younger. His small ears flickered gently feeling the cool breeze from the blanket moving brush against him.

All Eridan could do was stare, and stare, and stare, and, well, you get the point. It was a good few minutes later before Sollux’s small eyes blinked open sleepily, and he didn’t even have his glasses on, probably because now they would be too big on his now smaller face. The little Gemini sat up and yawned, he still had that overbite, and it just looked adorable on him now. Sollux rubbed his blue eye with the back of his wrist as he stared up at the slightly blushing hipster prince. “E-Eridan?” He asked, not really believing if the other was standing in front of him or not.

Blinking back at Sollux from behind his glasses, Eridan’s mouth was slightly agape as he was utterly speechless. What the fuck was happening? He had no idea, but he figured he needed to help him. Sure, the hipster seadweller hated Sol, but, he just felt awful for him in this state, being only two sweeps old, it must have been a huge change. “Sol?” He asks warily, reaching out his arms and picking up the sleepy little psionic, cradling him in his own arms like a little baby, or grub in this case. Oh my god, he could fit in his arms. This was rather shocking to the violet blood.

On his back, Sollux placed his small hands on his chest, still sleepy from just waking up. The mustard blood’s ears lowered as he yawned again, his forked tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth as he did so. Eridan couldn’t help but smile shyly at this little display. Mismatched solid eyes fluttered wide open and he stared up at the other’s face. “Huh…” He mumbled before snapping back to attention. “I thought I told you ta’ not come in here!” Sollux whined, kicking his legs a few times. Frowning back up at Eridan, the bigger, and now older, troll just pinched his chubby cheeks, causing Sollux to growl. Well, it wasn’t a real growl, since at two sweeps his vocal chords were not developed enough to properly make the noise, it came out warbled and odd sounding, which just made Eridan chuckle.

“Oh my god Sol, that’s adorable!” He giggled like a little school girl as he stopped pinching his cheeks, Sollux grabbing Eridan’s larger hand with his two small ones, digging tiny claws in his palm, which made Eridan chuckle. Sollux’s claws were too small to even break the skin, but he tried. “Sol don’t ewen try, it tickles.” He said, going down and sitting on the couch, Sollux still in his arms. “Now-wuh now-wuh Sol, behawe yourself, don’t need you hurtin’ anythin’.” Even though Eridan knew Sollux couldn’t really hurt him with those small claws, he just wanted to get his point across to the pouting, somewhat growling, troll in his arms. “Now-wuh let go little grub.” He smirked slightly at the word ‘grub’.

Frowning and pouting still, his odd growling sound disappeared and he let go. “I’m not a thtupid grub!” Sollux yelled at him, crossing his arms and huffing, his now child-like voice was of a higher pitch than when he was six sweeps old, but he still had that lisp of his. Though Eridan and Sollux alike doubted it would just vanish with this change. Oh Eridan would have fun with this, even though he didn’t want to play lusus to a little wriggler with psionic powers, he honestly just couldn’t bring himself to just stand up and leave, so he sat there, chuckling lightly at the mini-Sollux he was still holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Grumbling under his breath, the young mustard blood continued to glare up at Eridan, who was still holding him loosely, cradling him in his large arms. “Jutht let me down already fithdick!” He whined, pouting up at the Aquarius.

Eridan just continued to stare down at him, knowing that he had done this to Sollux, and the fact that he has been like this for a few days. “Calm dow-wuhn Sol.” He says, smiling down at the upset Gemini. “Listen, wuh-we need to find out exactly how-wuh to fix thi-”

“I want to be let go!” He makes that same growling noise from earlier, and Eridan can’t help but chuckle, earning a shocked frown from Sollux. “It’th not funny!” He squeaked out. But it’s not like he could do anything, he was a little two sweep old and Eridan was six, obviously Eridan could catch him again and cradle him if he just got up and tried to get away from him.

Thinking back to when Feferi got angry with him, he always remembered her comfort food would do her good, so why wouldn’t it work for Sollux? So what did he like anyways? Looking around, Eridan figured maybe a cookie would do, if the lowblood had any. “Wuh-wanna cookie?” He asked sweetly, smiling down at the pouting bundle in his arms.

Facial expression softening and the growling sound dying down, Sollux couldn’t help but let a wide smile etch his features. “What kind?” Even his voice showed how excited he was.

The prince chuckled to himself. Sollux may still be himself, but obviously his little younger mind was getting to him, he had never seen Sollux so excited over anything, never mind a cookie. “Alright Sol, you hawe any here?”

Nodding quickly, Eridan lifted him up while standing, causing Sollux to curl up a little more in his grip. Walking slowly over to the nutrition block, he carefully set the psionic on the counter. “Wuh-where are they?” Eridan questioned, finally getting a good idea of how tall the other was now.

Pointing to a small little cabinet about a foot’s out of reach for himself, Sollux looked up at it, his small tummy growling in hopes he would get his snack. “Up there.” He said, turning around and sitting on the counter cross-legged, ears twitching.

Of course it would be on a tall shelf. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Eridan opened said cabinet and fished out a package of sugar and honey flavored cookies. Weird combination. Shutting the door to the cabinet, he placed the package down next to the dual-themed troll, who was already reaching for it like a hungry little grub.

“Ah ah ah Sol, let me get some first.” He says, the little boy frowning up at him. Just that look on his small face made Eridan’s heart sink a little. Those big mismatched eyes, chubby cheeks, and small pout really tugged his bloodpusher strings. “It’s not like I’m not lettin’ you hawe any, you just hawe to let me get some out for you.” He still gives the hipster prince that look though, and he sighs. “Just wuh-wait.”

Sollux didn’t stop the small little pout as he waited for Eridan to open the plastic package and pull out two, rather large, honey and sugar coated cookies. Handing them over to the young troll on the counter, Sollux took them happily, Eridan taking one out of the package himself to chew on. It wasn’t half bad to be honest, but there was a little too much honey.

Sollux on the other hand was enjoying his cookies very much, even a little grub squeak passed his lips and it made the Aquarius smile. He had never heard such happy little squeaks coming from Sollux, ever in his life, and now he was just making them like he was getting paid to.

Minutes passed and Sollux had finally finished up his two large cookies, giving a small hic-burp at the end, making Eridan chuckle. He wouldn’t ever admit this to anyone other than himself, but the Gemini was a real cutie like this. But, there was something that made him frown, and it was the soft whimper Sollux had made, poking his slightly extended belly gently. He must have eaten far too much.

Grabbing the small, full bundle, Eridan cradles him in his arms again as Sollux curls up, whimpering again as his stomach contents shifted inside of him. “There there little guy.” Eridan cooed softly down to the gently shaking boy in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay. Wuh-what hurts?”

Dual colored eyes slipping shut, the tiny hacker curled up on himself more. “My tummy…” He mumbled, not liking that he was reduced to a quivering mass from having eaten too much, and in Eridan’s arms nonetheless. Sollux just sucked it up though, figuring he could pass this whimpering as just being young, which it was.

The royal blood slowly made his way over to the couch before sitting down carefully. Frowning down softly at the small Gemini, he shooshed him. “Shhh, it’s okay Sol, it’s okay.” He hushed quietly rocking his arms back and forth to hopefully ease down his stomach, or better, get him to nap. Young trolls needed their sleep, and since Sollux wasn’t feeling well it would be the best thing for him. But the only thing that caused Sollux to do was whine rather loudly once.

Squirming slightly in the seadweller’s arms, the mustard blooded troll whimpered again, small ears lowered. “Thtop, I’m g-gonna be thick.” He sniffled. Oh no, no he couldn’t be that close to crying. Eridan knew Sollux pretty well and he was tougher than this, then again.

The royal blood stopped the rocking, looking down sadly at the small troll. There were already translucent yellow tears on the corners of his eyes. ‘Must be in a lot a pain from eatin’ so much.’ Eridan thought. Thinking it over for a small amount of time, Eridan decided what might help the little guy.

Lifting up Sollux’s shirt to his chest to expose his rounder tummy, Eridan earned a hard glare from him for a second before the poor thing whimpered again when his overfed stomach gurgled in discomfort. Bringing two fingers down on the slightly hard tummy, Eridan began to make soft soothing circles on the grey skin.

Instantly he got a reaction from the small psionic, a warbled little grub squeak left his lips again and he visibly relaxed at the gentle and soothing touch. That little squeak made Eridan smile, knowing that Sollux enjoyed this really meant a lot, plus he wouldn’t have to deal with whining. Even the tears at the corner of his closed eyes had disappeared. More speaks and chirps escaped his throat as he finally smiled wide, his overbite not even digging into his bottom lip. Eridan had always wondered why those deformed fangs of his had never hurt his lip before.

Minutes had passed and Eridan was still gently rubbing small circles in Sollux’s belly. A small purple flush dusted his normally grey cheeks as more noises erupted from the tiny Gemini in his arms. Even though Sollux looked close to sleeping at the moment, he wasn’t even near that point yet.

Deciding to stop the belly rubs, Eridan sat back in the couch a little more, thinking he deserved to relax because of all this. But Sollux whined quietly at the loss of the prince of hope’s fingers on his stuffed tummy and sat up, looking over at Eridan. There were two thoughts that shouted over the voices the loudest. One was, of course, his normal sense of mind that was telling him to stop acting like a stupid damn wriggler and slap Eridan for making him make all those annoying grub noises. Two was the younger part of his think pan telling Sollux to cuddle up to Eridan and ask him for more tummy rubs. For Sollux, the younger part was slowly overpowering his thoughts and he had very little control over it.

Blinking back down at the small Sollux in his arms, Eridan placed him down on his lap gently. There were some obvious thoughts in Sollux’s think pan, but Eridan couldn’t decipher even one of them for the life of him.

Not wanting to deal with a headache from all this thinking, Sollux went with the second thought. Sitting on Eridan’s lap just made him feel small though, but he ignored that thought as he stood up, knowing that earlier he had gotten what he wanted quicker with a pouty face, so he did the same. Leaning his front on Eridan, arms stretched up, Sollux made a small pouty face, chubby cheeks puffing out with sad large eyes and a truly innocent look on his face. “Eridan, I want more tummy rubth.” The psionic pleaded, ears lowered as he stared directly into Eridan’s eyes, hoping this would work.

Staring back down at Sollux, Eridan’s fins twitched down. Just the look on the boy’s small face made the older male feel awful for stopping, never mind the way Sollux’s words sounded. Sighing, Eridan just pouted slightly himself. It was a truly pathetic display for Sollux, but maybe it was just his younger think pan? ‘That has to be it.’ The violet blood thought before giving into little Sollux’s plea. “Fine Sol, but only for a little bit, kay?” Sighing, Eridan gently laid Sollux down on his back on his lap before lifting up his shirt, doing the same as before. Using two of his fingers, he rubbed gentle circles on the honey blood’s belly, more chirps and grubby squeaks being uttered from Sollux in reaction.

Not believing he was doing this again, Eridan decided to flip on the television in hopes something would be on. Flipping through the channels with his free hand, he occasionally looked down to the bubbly, squirming little troll in his lap, who sounded like a wriggler now, what with the adorable noises he’s making.

After a minute or two of searching and not finding anything even remotely interesting on, the violet prince shut off the television, retracting his hand and pulling Sollux’s shirt down. “Okay, belly rub time is ower.” He stated, but Sollux just looked melancholy again.

“Eridan pleathe jutht one mo-”

“No Sol.” He cuts the lowblood off. Getting a no to Sollux made him whine, curling up to Eridan, just wanting more, even though the pain of overeating was now gone, it just felt good. That, and he was liking how Eridan had to cater to his every whim and demand while he was like this.

Looking down at the pouting landdweller, Eridan pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses back up said nose. “Wuh-why don’t wuh-we wuh-watch a mowie or somethin’?” The hipster suggested, getting a small smile from the little boy. “I’ll take that as a yes. Wuh-what one do ya’ wuh-wanna wuh-watch?”

Grabbing the remote, Sollux sat back in Eridan’s lap, turning on the television and looking for a movie he had recorded a few nights ago. It was a bit of a sappy romcom, but let’s just say that Karkat had gotten him into those things because he had been brought to his hive to watch them. Eridan arched a brow at his choice, not only because of that, but also because it was a fairy tale story. One about a high class prince, and a lowblooded peasant girl. So, more or less, it was a classic ‘prince falls in love with the commoner’ sort of thing. Sollux had always secretly liked them, but never told anyone.

Thinking nothing of it when the troll pressed play, Eridan sat back a bit more, causing Sollux to do the same since he was lying on the highblood’s stomach. Cuddling up to Eridan a little more, Sollux needed to shut the lights off. “Eridan!” He called, turning around to face him. “Can you turn off the lightth?”

Rolling his eyes, he stood up with Sollux in his arms, shutting off the lights before returning to his seat, Sollux placed back on his lap. The menu screen was open, and Sollux hit the play button, and the movie started, Sollux an excited and happy troll, and Eridan as a curious boy who wondered why Sollux would choose a movie like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **See end of the work for notes

After the movie was over, little Sollux yawned and stretched, curling up on Eridan’s lap, the older of the two looking down and putting an arm around his small belly. “Okay Sol, wuh-what do you wuh-wanna do now-wuh?” Sollux just looked up at Eridan with those large, dimly glowing eyes.

Shrugging, Sollux stretched a bit before looking at Eridan’s large arm, putting his small little hands on it. The small troll’s claws were tiny, running gently over the soft sweater the royal blood wore. “I don’t know.” His voice was soft, obviously a little tired. What sold it was when Sollux yawned, Eridan chuckling.

Unwrapping his arm from around Sollux, the seadweller picked Sollux up from under his arms, lifting him up. Of course Sollux kicked his feet around and demanded to be let down, Eridan not listening. “Wuh-well little wriggler I think it’s time for you to go to sleep.”

Sollux just crossed his arms and pouted. “But I don’t want to!” He argued, looking down at Eridan’s lap as his ears slicked back in annoyance. Yes he was tired, but only young trolls go to sleep this earl- oh, hey right. He was two sweeps old now.

The prince chuckled. “Too bad. Sol, you’re goin’ in your coon wuh-whether you like it or not.” The Gemini whined and Eridan stood up, bringing Sollux close to his chest. Another yawn came from him and Eridan smirked. “See, you wuh-were tired, little wuh-one.” It felt weird calling Sollux that, especially since he was tall and skinny as hell normally. But, now he could fit in Eridan’s arms and had a bit of grub fat on him.

Pouting and curling up against his chest, Sollux whined. “But I don’t want to!” He repeated, eyes narrowed up at Eridan. The other just chuckled. Eridan knew he had the upper hand and he could have Sollux do what he said. Sollux didn’t like it at all.

“Wuh-what did I say, Sol? Too bad, you hawe to go to sleep.” Sollux just made that same growling noise from an hour or two ago and kicked his legs out again. Starting to get pissed off, Eridan gave a low, loud, and full growl at Sollux. It didn’t have the desired effect. Eridan pouted a bit, holding out Sollux in front of him from under his arms again.

Continuing to kick his feet around, the yellow blooded troll bared his fangs at Eridan. The more the Aquarius thought about it, the more it seemed that only a portion of the time Sollux was able to get a grip on his six sweep old thoughts and think pan, and it was showing now. “Calm dowuh-wn, Sol, you really look like you need a nap now-wuh.”

All Sollux did was make that warbled growling noise, kick his feet, and slick back his ears. “I don’t care jutht let me the fuck go! I don’t want to nap!” He just kept trying to fight, digging his tiny claws into Eridan’s arms as he tried to push up. It was no use, Eridan had a good grip on him. Plus, those small claws didn’t even hurt.

Walking over to Sollux’s respite block, Eridan put Sollux back against his chest as he made his way in, looking at his coon. It wouldn’t be safe for such a small troll to be in there, so he had another idea. Going into the closet, Eridan grabbed a few blankets, and was surprised to see a stuffed bumble bee plush in there. Sollux seemed to flush in embarrassment and Eridan just chuckled. Picking it up, he gave it to Sollux as he put the blankets over one of his shoulders. “Buzzy!” He squealed, hugging the bee tight as Eridan shut the closet and walked back to the main block.

Sitting down on the couch, Eridan folding one of the soft blankets down and put it down on his lap as Sollux was still huddled up on his chest. Afterwards, the prince lied the small Gemini down on the blanket, taking the smaller, softer one he picked out and folded it up to use as a makeshift pillow, sliding it under his head. Last but not least Eridan draped the softest and warmest blanket over Sollux and his stuffed bee, the boy giggled and squealing.

Bringing a hand up, Eridan carefully ran his fingers through the other’s soft black hair. That seemed to help soothe him because soon enough Sollux was yawning more, snuggling up to his bee and his eyes slipped shut. “Sleep tight.” Eridan whispered to Sollux as he finally slept.  
Now, to think of a way to try and get him back to normal.

Eridan didn’t know how he would go around doing it, but he sighed. Flipping on the television, he lowered the volume when Sollux groaned and shifted, still holding his bee tight. It was really adorable, Eridan couldn’t deny that much. It was strange thinking of him like that too, since all they ever did normally was bicker and fight. Finding a series that he didn’t even know the name of on, he figured it looked interesting enough to hold his attention, at least, enough to make sure he himself didn’t fall asleep with Sollux.

Speaking of Sollux, Eridan looked down at the sleeping troll who was cuddled up close to his stuffed bee. He couldn’t help cracking a small smile. Sollux just couldn’t help being so adorable, he just was like this.

After a few minutes of the show, once a commercial came on, Eridan started to wonder how long it would take to fix this, well, if he even knew how to fix it. Although a little Sollux was cute now, he honestly didn’t want to have to take care of him until he grew back into his rightful age again. Besides, that was around four sweeps away, and Eridan and the others would be around ten then. The only hope Eridan felt he had was to look it up once he could get back to his hive. If he got back.

The small mustard blooded troll shifted in his spot again, and Eridan sighed. Couldn’t be too long of a nap, right? Sollux would hopefully be asleep for a long while, little trolls needed their sleep. Besides, it was close to sunrise, and he was tired. Letting his eyes slip shut, he cuddled Sollux closer to his body gently to make sure he would be safer.

*~*~*

Eyes fluttering open from behind thick framed glasses as he yawned, a little confused about the weight on his lap until he remembered what had happened. He had turned Sollux into a two sweep old a few days ago, and now he was grubsitting. Groaning as his neck cracked, he looked down to see Sollux still fast asleep with his little bee. Smiling a small smile, Eridan ran his fingers gently through Sollux’s black locks soothingly, calmly as he slept on.

Fins perked and flickered at the sound of the television, huh, he must have left it on as he slept. There was a different series on, one about teenage wizards or something. Eridan just now woke up, but he did catch the word wizard a few times. It seemed odd, to be honest.

Anyways, a small stirring brought Eridan’s eyes away from the television and that show to look down at Sollux. A part of Eridan wanted Sollux to start acting like a two sweep old again, because he thought it was just too cute. Another part of Eridan was yelling at him saying ‘get your think pan out of the clouds and figure out a way to fix this’. Another stir and a pair of solid, mismatched eyes blinked up and open, staring right at Eridan. Sollux yawned, still clutching his bee as his forked tongue poked out of his mouth again, and Eridan chuckled, moving his hand out of Sollux’s hair. “Sleep wuh-well?” He asked softly.

With a small nod Sollux sat up, looking up at Eridan, then back at his bee. “Yeah.” It was still hard getting used to that voice of his now, it was so child-like, but then again, Sollux was technically a wriggler again. Ears flickered and perked up at the sound of the television being on, and he looked over at it. Tilting his head, Sollux had never watched much television, so he wasn’t sure what he was looking at on the screen. “What ith thith?”

“I dunno, some show-wuh about wuh-wizards or some fuckery.” Eridan said after a moment, not sure how to explain it since he just woke up and found it on. “So wuh-what do you say wuh-we-” Oh fuck no.

Sollux just threw up. Poor baby; all over himself too, and Eridan, and the blankets, somehow missing his bee. The Gemini sniffled and looked to the point of tears again. Making a disgusted sound, Eridan patted Sollux’s head. “Looks like I’m giwin’ you a bath.” Oh great, wouldn’t that be fun. Not.

Taking the bee and putting it on the couch, he got up, the vomit covered Sollux cradled in his arms along with the blankets. Eridan would have to wash everything while he was getting cleaned up. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t supposed to be grubsitting a wriggler Sollux, the royal blood meant to come over and have some black sloppy make outs. Looks like that’s not happening anytime soon, at all.

Making his way to the abulation trap, Eridan knelt down, setting Sollux on the tile floor as he whimpers, still covered in that mustard-colored vomit. Truthfully Eridan felt bad for Sollux, because it must have been the over-full stomach that caused this. Starting the water, Eridan waited until it was at a nice, warm temperature before starting to fill it up, putting the drain-stopper in to make sure the water didn’t go down the drain and stayed in the tub.

Sollux on the other hand didn’t seem to be doing so well, he was sniffling again and there were a few tears running down his chubby cheeks. Eridan felt his vascular pump almost break at the sight. Giving off a pout of his own, the Aquarius waited until the tub was filled a decent amount before stopping the water. Okay, now how to get the little guy out of his clothes.

Giving it some thought, he figured Sollux wouldn’t care if he had to take off his clothes for the tub since he probably wanted to get out of them anyways. “Alright, Sol,” He started. “Time to get you in the tub.” Carefully lifting up his now stained shirt, Eridan tossed the small thing to the side. He made a mental note that he would probably have to wash everything because those were the only small clothes that Sollux probably had. Either that of get him some new ones, and he wasn’t doing that. Taking off his socks and shoes, Eridan looked up at the face of the other and frowned. Sollux looked awful and probably felt just as bad.

Next came his pants, and a choked sob tied with a growl bubbled up the little troll’s throat when Eridan started undoing them and taking them off. “Behawe, Captor. I’m tryin’ to help you.” He said in the firmest and most stern tone he could. The reaction was instant, the Gemini nodded and let Eridan continue. The prince then took off his boxers, and they were tiny. Luckily trolls kept their bulges sheathed otherwise this would have been a bit awkward for both boys.

Picking him up from under Sollux’s arms again, Eridan gently sat the sniffling, tiny troll in the warm tub water. It reached just about his chest. Sollux looked around at the water in the tub as Eridan stood up and grabbed a facecloth. Dunking and wetting it in the tub, he tilted Sollux’s small chin up so the other would have to face him as he gently scrubbed the already crusting up vomit from his face.

The psionic whimpered and made that warbled growling noise as Eridan continued to wash his face until he was done. Eridan on the other hand didn’t care, he just wanted to finish this up so that he could take off his shirt and pants, and throw those along with all of Sollux’s clothes in the washer. Wait, did Sollux even have one?

Once the seadweller was done washing Sollux’s face, he moved to his neck before placing the dirtied cloth beside him. The odd growling sound went away and Sollux sniffled, his ears lowered as a few more tears slid down his cheeks. Reaching forward, Eridan wiped the tears away gently with the pad of his thumb, frowning. “Oh, Sol, don’t cry little one it’s gonna be okay.” The highblood said in his softest voice down at Sollux. The small boy looked up at him and sniffled, rubbing his red eye with the back of his wrist, shutting both eyes.

Eridan just let a small smile peek its way out, that was just adorable that he almost felt like squealing. Not being able to stop himself, the violet prince leaned down and lightly kissed the top of Sollux’s head, mostly telling himself that it was meant to reassure the little boy that it was all okay and things would get better, but, Eridan only half believed that. Sollux’s solid, pupil-less eyes snapped open in confusion when he felt what Eridan did, and there was questioning in both eyes.

Just staring back at Sollux, he sighed. “…It newer happened, ‘kay?” Sollux nodded, and the highblood blushed slightly. Grabbing the shampoo from a ledge on the shower wall, he puts it on the edge of the tub. “Okay little guy, duck your head under.” Doing as told, Sollux leans back and goes under, popping his head up a second later, his black hair sticking to his head and face.

Chuckling lightly, Eridan squirted the sweet smelling shampoo in one of his hands before shutting the cap and placing the bottle beside him, lathering it in both hands before running it through Sollux’s soaked hair. It was obvious that the Gemini didn’t want this to be done, but Eridan on the other hand was finding this cute. “Sol cheer up this has to be done. Wuh-would you rather I let you hawe your throw-wuh up stick on you all day?” A quick shake of the head was Sollux’s answer.

“Don’t touch my hornth.” He warned, giving Eridan a pout. All the Aquarius did was chuckle lightly at that. It wasn’t so much the horns that Sollux was talking about, rather than the sensitive bases. All trolls avoided them when washing up and Eridan knew the exact reason.

Giving his scalp a small massage, Eridan smiled. “Don’t wuh-worry, I’ll make sure not to touch ‘em.” Being careful of his trimmed claws, he started going just a little harder. In reaction, the small little Sollux gave out a warbled purr, his pointed ears perking up. Dual colored eyes fluttering shut, he leaned into the relaxing touch on his head as he continued to purr.

That time, Eridan just gave a wide smile down at the troll in the tub. Why did Sollux have to be so cute as a wriggler? Well, almost wriggler. If he was two sweeps he somehow just missed the pupation stage. So, Eridan guessed that technically he could get away with calling Sollux a little grub. But, other than that Eridan had no idea what to do with the tiny Gemini. It was going to be hard to search through his books back at his hive to see how to change him back. That is, if he found something to change him back, half of him wanted to change Sollux back, but another half wanted Sollux to stay two sweeps old forever.

Usually he and Sollux would be fighting right now, but, with him at two sweeps, Sollux was just a bundle of too cute and it seemed like he was just trying to act adorable. The psionic let Eridan cuddle up with him, let him wash and be kind to him without any questions. It was so nice; Eridan almost didn’t want the old Sollux back. Almost.

Eridan was starting to miss the fights, Sollux denying the black pit of feelings swirling in both of their stomachs as they swore and bit each other, fighting until they couldn’t anymore. The more time went on, the more the prince was wondering which Sollux was better, the normal Sollux that he knew and hated, or the one in the tub that was purring, sweet and just nice to have.

Stopping the massaging, the purring stopped soon after and Eridan sighed. Why was this so confusing? “Okay, duck you head under again.” Doing as told, Sollux went completely under before coming back up a second or two later, needing air. Eridan chuckled and wiped back the strands of hair that were in Sollux’s face. ‘So cute.’ He thought to himself as he just looked down and smiled at Sollux, who was busy looking at his small feet.

Looking up at Eridan after a moment, he spoke up in that child-like voice he gained. “Can I get out now, Eridan?” He asked, blinking up at him like an innocent little puppy.

Shaking his head, the seadweller grabbed a loofa and some body wash. “Ah ah ah, not yet little Solly, wuh-we gotta wuh-wash you up.” Sollux just let out a small whine but Eridan looked expectantly at him, making Sollux be quiet. Wetting the mustard yellow loofa in the tub water, he put some of the body wash on it before washing and scrubbing the Gemini’s chest lightly, being careful not to hurt him by going too hard.

As he was doing this, Sollux’s small hands grabbed on to Eridan’s wrist, and it was just now that Eridan realized how small they were. He was afraid to touch them, not wanting to break them, they looked so fragile and delicate, actually, that was what Sollux looked like overall now, an easily breakable little troll. Eridan smiled down at him, and not being able to help it again gently kissed his wet forehead. He couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t. This time though, Sollux giggled. It was adorable and light hearted and Eridan kissed his forehead again.

Done with washing his chest, Eridan sighed. How was he going to wash the rest of him? Taking off his own shirt and everything else, he pushed Sollux to the side and got in with him, the water now reaching the small troll’s neck. Picking him up, Eridan sat Sollux down in his bare lap. Yeah, this was much more comfortable than before. Sollux squirmed a bit as Eridan washed his back thoroughly, wrapping his small, slightly chubby arms the best he could around his sides, avoiding his side gills. They didn’t even touch his back and that thought just made Eridan smile again. Sollux was just so young, so little that anything about the lowblood was just adorable.

Finishing his back up, he sat Sollux back and ruffled his hair a little and started on his belly and legs, the small troll blushing slightly. He may be younger, but he still remembers being six, and that this was in fact, Eridan. The seadweller chuckled at his shyness, rubbing his back soothingly. “Don’t be so embarrassed little guy.” Sollux just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Eridan.

Pouting slightly, he just didn’t even break eye contact. “I’m not little!” Eridan just chuckled again. The violet prince could tell that Sollux was trying to act big, but it just wasn’t working.

“Oh but you are; such a tiny little thin’.”

“Am not!”

“Don’t deny it, Sol.

The tiny psionic just pouted up at him, and Eridan kissed the tip of his nose as he finished up with washing his small arms, being careful about it. “All done little cutie.” Oh, did he just say that? Fuck, he didn’t mean to say that! But, luckily for him it didn’t seem to matter to the troll in his lap. Picking him up by under his arms again, Eridan placed him at the far end of the tub so the Aquarius could get out. Getting up, he stepped out of the tub and grabbed a red towel, drying himself off a bit before stepping over and getting a blue towel, sitting in front of the tub, picking Sollux up the same way as before and sitting him down in his towel covered lap, grabbing and blue towel and drying off the small little mustard blood.

Eyes squinting shut, Sollux let out a few grub squeaks while he was getting dried off. Oh crap. “Wuh-wait here, Sol.” He said, placing Sollux on the ground covered up in the blue towel as Eridan wrapped the red one around his waist, grabbing the dirty clothes and walking out of the room.

Now, time to find out where the washer and drier in Sollux’s small hive was. It took a bit of looking, but he soon found out that he would have to go downstairs to the laundry room to do this. Sighing, he found a white laundry basket and put their clothes in it, Eridan drying off completely before picking out new clothes from his sylladex, putting them on. Walking back in to the small, happy looking troll in the bathroom, he picked him up and took a good look at Sollux.

How would he be able to bring him down there without any clothes? Wrapping the towel around him semi-tightly, Sollux gave Eridan a questioning look. “Listen, you be a good little boy. I gotta go dowuh-wnstairs wuh-with you to get your tiny little clothes wuh-washed. You hawe to be on your best behawior or I’m not doin’ it, got it?” Little Sollux gave a nod and Eridan cradled him with one arm to his chest, before deciding against it. He would need a free hand for carrying the basket.

Picking him up yet again, Eridan put the small troll on the back of his neck, his small legs hanging over the shoulders, his small claws not even hurting his scarf as they brushed   
against it, Sollux’s hands gripping his horns as he put his chin in Eridan’s damp, wavy hair. The boy’s back was covered by Eridan’s cape, so he felt a little safer with that.

Going back out into the main block, he also picked up his bee, the blankets, and a few of Sollux’s larger shirts and putting them in the basket too, before picking the full thing   
up and resting it on his hip as he made his way out of the door, happy that at least Sollux was covered up in his soft, blue towel.

Leaving his hive, Eridan walked down the hallway to the elevator, pushing the button to get to the lobby and waiting, the small Gemini burying his hair in Eridan’s hair and giggling, the older troll just kissing one of his small feet as Sollux giggled again. He was just precious in Eridan’s thoughts, and he was so busy thinking about it that when the bell dinged to tell him they arrived on the main floor he let out a squeak in surprise, Sollux just smiling at it.

There were a lot of trolls out there, and as soon as Eridan stepped out they looked, half at because he was a seadweller and the highest blood that lived here was teal, but mostly for the fact that a little troll was on his shoulders. Sollux felt all the stares and shrunk back a bit, a small whine passing his lips. Eridan just frowned. He was just a little guy, and he was nervous, obviously. Walking down the lobby, soon they all stopped staring and Eridan walked down the stairs to the laundry room.

Once he got there, Eridan saw that there were a few trolls already down there washing their clothes and one of them leaving, walking past Eridan and Sollux. Making his way over to one of the washers, the royal blood set Sollux down beside him, kissing his forehead as the Gemini looked up at him a little nervously. He didn’t cling to his leg, but he was close. Eridan looked down and almost chuckled, Sollux wasn’t even as tall as his hips, just about the height of his knees, just slightly shorter than his knees, actually. Eridan was busy thinking about how just four sweeps ago he was this short, and in that time he grew to be taller than Eridan himself.

Opening the round opening to the washer, he set the basket on the cool tile floor and got on his knees, bringing his cape around the young troll next to him so he could huddle and curl against Eridan, which was exactly what he did. “Wuh-wanna help, Sol?” He asked in the softest voice he could. The Gemini nodded and Eridan smiled. “Okay, here you go.” He set some of the dirty clothes in between them, well, only Sollux’s large shirts and pants, along with his bee. “You can put those in wuh-while I do these.” Sollux started putting in his clothes, but as soon as he was done with the clothes and Eridan was already done with putting the others away, the lowblood stopped, hugging the bee close to his chest. The prince turned around and saw the little troll hugging his stuffed bee close. “Wuh-what’s wrong?” He asked, bringing a hand to run softly through his hair.

Sollux just looked down at his stuffed bee. “I don’t wanna let it go.” Eridan couldn’t believe how he was acting, but he sighed. “Can’t I jutht keep it with me?” He asked in a meek sounding voice.

Sighing, the older troll plucked the bee from Sollux’s small arms and gently placed it in the washer, the sound Sollux made almost broke Eridan’s vascular pump. “It’s okay little wuh-wiggler, it’ll be all clean and you can hawe it again in no time.” The boy just clung to Eridan, and he scooped Sollux up, hugging him close to his chest as he started the washer, putting it on gentle because of the bee and walked over to a dark blue, plastic chair, sitting down and placing Sollux on his lap, facing him. “Cheer up, okay? I don’t like to see you so sad.” Putting a finger on either side of Sollux’s mouth, he turned it up, chuckling. “See, just so easy.” Sollux giggled and grabbed one of his wrists with both hands. Eridan was careful of Sollux’s overbite when he took both fingers away, the hand that Sollux wasn’t holding getting placed on the smaller troll’s hip.

Bringing Sollux against his stomach, the young boy’s side was against it as he faced the left, still holding Eridan’s wrist. Leaning against Eridan, Sollux sighed, the seadweller wrapping his arm around Sollux, making sure that nothing would happen to him. Eridan just couldn’t get the idea of such a fragile little thing, someone small and breakable like Sollux out of his think pan. He was a little afraid that if he ever hugged him he would squish the mage, or break a bone of something, even though he knew it wouldn’t happen. “How much longer?” Sollux asked as he looked up at Eridan.

Narrowing his eyes at the green digital clock on the washer, he made a small frown. “About a half hour.” Sollux just whined. “Hush now-wuh. Don’t complain it’ll be ower quick if you don’t think about it.” Nodding twice, Sollux curled up a little more in the plush blue towel. Eridan stopped himself from calling him cute again, and just nuzzled his hair, Sollux smiling and chuckling in reaction.

He lifted his head and ran his ringed hand through Sollux’s drying hair. “I’m bored.” Sollux said, leaning into the soft touch on his scalp.

Thinking of any type of quick game that would entertain a little guy like Sollux. “Uh, how-wuh about wuh-we just talk for a bit.” It was the only thing the highblood could think of, but Sollux nodded. “Good, so wuh-what do you wuh-wanna do once we get back upstairs, little one?” The psionic just pouted up at him at the comment at the end, but Eridan did his best to ignore it.

“I… I wanna watch a movie and-and I wanna thit on the couch and eat honey.” He spoke up, looking up and smiling up at Eridan, and the other nodded.

Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed the top of his head in between his horns and pulled his head back up. “Sounds like a good time, Sol.” The younger of the two chuckled, well, more like giggled and yawned. “You already tired?” Sollux just shook his head. “Boredom?” A nod. “Wuh-well soon enough little guy wuh-we’ll be back up in your hiwe, wuh-watchin’ a mowie an eat honey.”

Curling up against Eridan, he let go of the other’s wrist and pulled his arms and hands to his chest, his eyes shutting, but he was obviously trying to keep them open. “Rest ‘em, little one, you need your rest.” The Gemini seemed to listen to him, as he finally let his eyes shut, curling up more against Eridan.

The seadweller’s fins fluttered a few times, finding the sight adorable. Wrapping both arms around the tiny troll and hugged him closer to himself, cooing softly down to Sollux, who by this time was already napping on Eridan’s lap.

A girl troll around their age was staring at the two in the chair, and Eridan lifted his head and looked up at her. The girl just cracked a small smile. “He’s adorable.” She said quietly, making her way over to Eridan and the napping Sollux on his lap.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” He responded back, looking from Sollux to her quickly with his grey eyes. The Gemini in his lap shifted his weight and leaned more against the violet blood.

Soon she grabbed her things and left, leaving the two alone with a few other random trolls, all much older than Eridan. Kissing his head again, Sollux mumbled something in his sleep and shifted his weight again as Eridan tightened the towel around the one in his lap to make sure it didn’t fall off of him. Fixing his scarf, he sighed. Now only to wait until the half hour was over so he could let them in the drier, wait again, and then head up to do what Sollux wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written about a month or so ago, but it should update soon with Thanksgiving vacation coming up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfiction written a while ago, and is mostly just for the fluff.


End file.
